MxR love story
by musagirl15
Summary: It's mainly about Musa and Riven's realtionship, but I'll have the other couples in there too. COMPLETED
1. Summer Memories

This is the girls last year and the guys are heroes

Thursday September 16 10:00pm

Musa sat in her room everything has changed she's a senior at Alfea she has her own room, her and Riven are as tight as ever, okay soo not everything as changed.

Bloom had just given her a bunch cds from Earth so she figured she'd listen to some before she went to bed.

"I guess I'll listen to listen one" smiled Musa at the Jojo cd she took out. After she finished listening to it she got ready for bed, she put her red and blue pjs on.

"I'm gonna have to thank Bloom to tomorrow for the cds" thought Musa

Musa has music notes and pictures of famous hip hop stars on her walls, on the left side of her room she has her dresser with her pictures of her father, the winx girl and a lot of pictures of her and Riven on her mirror and in frames. Above her bed there's a black and red guitar signed by an old famous guitarist that was a friend of her dad's.

Musa got in bed "I wonder what Riven's doing?" Thought Musa

But she knew perfectly well what Riven was doing, since he's a hero now he had to go on a mission with Sky, Brandon, Helia and Timmy. He's supposed to be gone for a week and he's been gone for 6 long days, she really missed him. The hadn't really be away from each other, let alone not be able to talk to each other this long all summer. Since Riven went on tour with Musa and her father, it was the best summer ever for them. Whenever she was tried from rehearsals and just wanted to someone by her side, he was right there messaging her back and shoulders.

Then on days off they would go and hang out just the 2 of them. Whenever a guy would flirt with her instead of letting Riven beat him up, she would sit Riven down and get on his lap and French kiss him. Then on some occasions where the guy really bugged the heck out of Riven, he would sneak the guy out side and beat the living daylights out of him. Then tell the guy that next time he wouldn't be soo lucky with one of his evil smiles.

Riven thought Musa didn't know about that, but in fact she did. In fact she liked it when he did that, but she was never going to tell him that. Really the only reason she'd sit him down was because she loves him and loves being with him. She loves kissing him, especially in public even though people take pictures of them. Riven and her discussed it, they figured that the sooner people knew about their relationship the sooner they'll leave them alone. Which in fact worked, but the people still loved taking pictures of them because they are soo very much in love. On the tour Riven did some songs with her, she was really proud of him playing his guitar and singing with her. Her father loves him and thinks that Riven would make a great husband for her. Or a lot of reasons he's really brave, strong, smart and he's not bad at singing or playing the guitar. Mainly it's because he knows Riven has and would do anything to protect her.

As she laid on her red music note sheets and remembered her awesome summer with Riven she heard a noise from her balcony. She sat up on her bed and she saw something moving outside and then suddenly a shadow came under her door to her balcony and at her. She jumped out of bed, but as soon as she was getting in her charm winx form the shadow grabbed her and she disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Finding Musa part 1

I don't own Winx Club cause if I did Riven and Musa would have been together since the beginning.

Musa and Riven are my favorite couple

Friday afternoon 3:00pm the girls just noticed that Musa didn't show up to any of her classes and they decided to see if she was alright. Unfortunately when they got to Musa's room they were surprised to see that her cds, her pictures were all over the floor.

"What happened in here?" asked Bloom picking up Musa's cds

"Ya Musa's room is a mess but never like this" stated Tecna

"Girls you don't think something happened to her, do you?" asked Stella as she was picking up the pictures

"I don't know, but I think we should go tell Ms. F" sighed Tecna

"Ya" agreed the girls as they walked out of Musa's room

The girls ran to Ms. F's office and knocked on the door

"Come in" called Ms. F

"Ms. F do you know where Musa is?" asked Flora

"No, in fact I was going to ask you girls that question." Sighed Ms. F

"Ms. F what are we gonna do?" asked Layla

"I'll call her father" said Ms. F as she got her phone out

"Girls I'll talk to you all later if I find anything out"

"Ms. F should we call Riven?" asked Bloom

"No"

"NO! Why not" asked the girls

"Because Musa maybe Riven's girlfriend, but he's still on a mission he'll be back tonight we'll tell him than" sighed Ms. F

"Girls you should get ready for the dance" smiled Ms. F

"Okay" sighed the girls as they left her office

As the girls walked back to their dorm they didn't feel like getting ready for the dance even though all that week they were looking forward to it for 2 reasons. 1 the guys would be coming back and 2nd they all got new outfits for the dance and couldn't wait to show them off to the guys. The girls were talking about what could have happened to Musa last night? How they didn't hear her call for them if she was in trouble? How were they going to tell Riven that she was gone? And they have no idea where she is.

The girls got to their dorm and got ready. Bloom's wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress, that went to her knees and she's wearing light blue high heels. Stella's wearing a dress similar to Flora's winx outfit, except it was orange and she's wearing orange high heels. Flora's wearing a pink long sleeve dress that's a little above her knees and she's wearing pink high heels. Tecna's outfit is similar to the one she wore in the first season with out the cape. And Layla's wearing a tank top dress and its green and so are her high heels.

The girls finished getting ready at 5:00 so they had to get down to the dinning hall because the dance is starting. When the girls got to the dinning hall they hurried up and found their boyfriends. They found them in the middle of the room looking for the. When the guys turned around

"Whoa" was all they could say before the girls kissed them

"A girls where's Musa?" asked Riven holding some red roses

"A Riven there's something we need to tell you" sighed the girls as they turned their heads away from Riven

"What?" asked Riven really confused

"Musa's gone and we don't know where she is." Sighed the girls Riven dropped the roses

"WHAT!" yelled Riven at the top of his lungs, everyone in the room went quiet.

"What do you mean she's gone and you don't know where she is!" yelled/asked Riven Ms. F and Mr. S walked toward the group

"She didn't show up to her classes at all today and when we went in her room her cds and pictures were everywhere" cried the girls

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" yelled Riven

"You were still on the mission" sighed Ms. F

"So WHAT! MY girlfriend, Princess Musa is taken and you all aren't looking for her and you wait until now to tell ME!" yelled Riven

"Riven I'm sorry, but I told them not to."

"HUH!" everyone turned around to the doors.


	3. Finding Musa part 2

"But sir, why?" asked Riven

"Because I wanted to tell you the bad news in person Riven" sighed the King

"What BAD news?" asked Riven

"I know who took Musa"

"How is that bad news?" asked Riven

"Who is it?" asked everyone

"Dacron" sighed the King

"WHAT!" yelled the teachers

"Who's that?" asked the students

"Years ago he was a powerful warlock." Sighed the King

"So do you know where this guy could have took her?" asked Riven

"Yes, the Darkness Realm" sighed the King

"But wait how old would this guy be?" asked Tecna

"He should be 42" sighed the King

"If he's that old how come Musa wasn't"

"It's because he can seal your powers in your body for however long he wants" sighed the King

"Riven where are you"

"Where do you think I'm going to save Musa!" yelled Riven walking to the door

"But bro you heard her father he can"

"I heard what he said and I could careless if I have to this ALONE!" yelled Riven opening the door

"No Riven she's our friend we're coming!" called the girls

"Ya us too" smiled the guys

"Hey I'll make a portal" smiled Stella as she turns her ring into the scepter and makes a portal

"Come let's go and save Musa" smiled everyone

"I promise sir I'll be her back no matter what" smiled Riven

"I know you will Riven" smiled the King Riven goes into the portal and it disappears. As the group steps out of the portal

"Ah its soo scary!" cried Stella as she grabs a hold of Brandon's chest

"Its okay cupcake" smiled Brandon as he put his arm around her

"AH!" screamed the girls as they grabbed the boy friend's chest the girls heard a noise in the darkness

"Girls its okay" smiled the guys as they put their arms around their girl friend

"Let's just find Musa and get out of here!" cried the girls

"Hey Tec do you think you can find her with your search engine?" asked Timmy

"Ya no problem" smiled Tecna

"Okay her signal is coming from that big black castle over there" smiled Tecna

"Good let's go" smiled Riven cracking his knuckles

"Let's go from the back of the castle" suggested Bloom

"Ya just in case that guy is expecting us" smiled Sky They go around and find a window near the ground

"Hey lets break this and go in this way" smiled Brandon as he broke the window everyone crawls through the window

"Ewe! Its soo gross in here" cried Stella

"Stella be quiet" whispered Bloom

"Hey heard that guys?" asked Flora

"Ya let's go check it out" whispered Riven they walk to the end of the hall and there's some light coming threw the little window on the door. Bloom looks threw the window

"Oh no"

"What is it?" asked Riven

"You don't want to know" sighed/whispered Bloom

"Now I gotta see" sighed Riven as he pushed out the way

"What did you see?"

"I saw" Riven was about to yell but Brandon covered his mouth

"Riven what is it?" asked Brandon him everyone looks through the window. Musa's chained to the wall by her ankles and wrists. Her cloths are torn and covered in blood.

"Oh no Musa" cried the girls Riven's struggling to get free from Brandon.

"Riven be quiet" whispered Bloom trying to listen to what the man in the room with Musa is saying

"Now Musa I don't like hurting you like this" sighed the guy

"Ya right" smiled Musa sarcastically

"No I mean it, you're making me do this" smiled the guy as he walks to Musa. The guy is 6'1, skinny, pale and had black hair

"How about we start over (he puts his hand under her chest) you know Musa you're VERY beautiful (he moves his hand down her stomach) Riven is soo mad Sky and Helia have to help hold him.

"STOP DON'T TOUCH ME!" cried/begged Musa as she struggled to get free

"Oh Musa don't worry I'll be gentle" smiled the guy (pulling her pants down) the guys let go of Riven and he breaks the door down

"HUH!" yelled the guy as Riven punches him and sends him flying to the wall. Riven grabs the guy around the neck

"Listen you BASTARD! Keep your hands OFF of HER!" yelled Riven hitting the guy against the wall

"Why are you already doing her?" asked/smiled the guy PUNCH Riven socked the guy hard in the face, blood went everywhere.

"Man that guy is STUPID!" laughed the guys

"Okay guys I bet Riven will kill that loser, you guys in?" asked/smiled Brandon

"No way" smiled the guys

"Ya we already know he is" smiled/laughed Brandon

"Why did you take Musa!" asked/yelled Riven

"She's beautiful, why else would I want her?" smiled the guy

"5...4...3...2...1"

PUNCH

"Is he just saying that stuff to get riven mad?" asked Stella

"Maybe or he's just really STUPID" laughed everyone. Riven through the guy to the ground and walked to Musa

"Here Musa let me help you" smiled Riven pulling up her pants and picking the locks. Musa fell into Riven's arms

"I'm soo sorry Riven I promise I didn't let"

"Ssh, I know Musa" smiled Riven as he held her tight to his chest "I'm just glad I made in time" smiled Riven

"Ya me too" smiled Musa

"Come on Musa let's"

"Riven watch out!" cried Musa

As that guy came running at them with his sword

"Ha! Huh!"

"Thanks I forgot about you" smiled Riven as he blocked the guys attack. Riven pushed the guy back and moved Musa behind his back. Riven knocks the guy's sword out of his hands and stabs him in the stomach.

"Take that you weak, pathetic, fucking loser!" smiled Riven as he took his sword out of the guy

"See ya Dacron" smiled Riven walking away from the guy

"Name's Shaden" smiled the guy as he fell to the ground and died. Riven turned back to Musa and picked her up in his arms

"Come on lets get you out of here." Smiled Riven as he kissed her head

"Finally" smiled Stella as she made a portal

Back at Alfea in the dinning hall

"You guys did it you saved Musa!" smiled/called Ms. F

"I knew they would." Smiled the King

"Whoa what time is it?" as Stella

"Its 10:00 the dance is over" smiled Ms. F

"Oh well at least we got Musa back" smiled the girls

"Come on Riven bring her up to her room" smiled Ofelia

"Bye guys" smiled the girls

"Ya see you girls tomorrow" smiled the guys as they kissed the girls on the lips. In Musa's room Riven lays Musa on her bed she's asleep

"Okay I healed her cuts, but her winx is still pretty weak."

"Will she be okay?" asked Riven

"Yes in fact she should be better by tomorrow" smiled Ofelia

"Good I'll take her out tomorrow" smiled Riven as he kissed her on her lips softly.

"Come lets get to bed today was very scary" sighed/smiled Ms. F

"Ya little more than I'd wish." smiled Riven as he walked out of Musa's room. Then he and Mr. S went back to RF.


	4. First Date Back

I don't own winx club cause if I did Musa and Riven would have been together since the beginning.

The next morning Saturday 18, Riven showed up wearing his usual midriff shirt, but it was black with red writing on the front "Bad ass" and on the back "Beware" and red pants and black shoes at 7:00 to pick Musa up for their surprise date.

"Hey Riven make yourself comfy on the couch, I'll go and wake up Musa" smiled Flora wearing a pink skirt and a light green shirt with a little pink flower in the middle.

"Musa, sweetie please wake up" smiled/begged Flora shaking Musa

"Huh!" moaned Musa as she sat up

"Mm... Flora what's up?" asked/yawned Musa

"Riven's waiting for you" smiled Flora

"WHAT! Oh no, I'd better hurry" cried Musa jumping out of bed and running in the shower. When she finished her friends had already gone on their dates with their guys. Musa stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel that went from her chest and just a little below her butt. She opened the bathroom door and saw Riven sleeping on the couch she walked over to him

"He's soo cute when he's sleeping" thought/smiled Musa Riven suddenly woke up cause of the water dripping from Musa's hair. Riven sat up and looked at Musa totally shocked, but he tried not to look it.

"Hey Muse, your up" smiled Riven

"Ya and soo are you" smiled/giggled Musa

"So Muse what's the occasion?" asked/smiled Riven

"Huh? Oh!" yelled/cried Musa running into her room she totally forgot she was in a little towel.

Riven laughed quietly than a few minutes a later Musa stepped out of her room.

"Whoa" smiled Riven looking at Musa happily

"Ya like it?" smiled Musa wearing red knee high boots, black skirt and a red T-shirt with black writing that said 'Hands off' on her chest and on the back 'Riven's girl!'

"Like it I love it Muse" smiled Riven rapping his arms around her lower back.

"I knew you would" smiled Musa as she kissed Riven

"Come on lets go" smiled Musa dragging Riven to the door of the dorm and outside.

"So where are we going?" asked Musa as Riven got on his bike

"Don't know" smiled Riven holding his hand out for Musa to help her on his bike.

"I figured we could figure that out when we get there" smiled Riven

"Okay with me" smiled Musa as she rapped her arms around his big, strong abs and laid her head on his back. Musa loves riding with Riven on his bike, cause no matter what she always feels safe, as long as she's with him.

They made it to Magix and they were now figuring out what they should do.

"Hey Muse want to get something to eat?" asked Riven

"Ya I'm starved" smiled Musa

"Okay" smiled Riven parking his bike near a restaurant. Riven got off of his bike and once again held out his hand to help her.

"Why thank you" giggled/smiled Musa taking his hand and getting off. Riven grabbed Musa's hand and walked in to the restaurant. Riven and Musa sat down in a cute little table for two.

"So Riven I near got to ask you, but how was your mission?" asked/smiled Musa staring dreamily at Riven

"Boring we just went and tracked down some stupid trolls. Ya know Musa if we wouldn't of lost their stupid trail I would have been back sooner" sighed/growled Riven

"Oh Riven" smiled Musa laying her hand on his

"It wouldn't of mattered" sighed Musa

"Yes, it would have I would have been able to get to you sooner I"

"You might have gotten hurt worse" sighed Musa

"So?"

"So I would never of forgiven myself Riven, I love you" smiled Musa

"I know Musa I love you too" smiled Riven lightly squeezing her hand. They ordered their food and left the restaurant.

"So where now?" smiled Musa

"How about the lake?" smiled Riven

"Okay" smiled Musa as she got on Riven's bike and rapped her arms around his abs. As Riven stopped the bike

"Its soo beautiful today" smiled Musa

"Ya, but being with you makes it soo better" smiled Riven as he grabbed Musa around the waist and hugged her.

"Oh Riven" giggled Musa

"Come on let's go in the water" smiled Musa walking towards the lake

"I'd rather sit here" smiled Riven as he sat under a shady tree

"Fine" smiled Musa as she said a spell that made her red two piece string bikini appear on her.

"WHOA!" smiled Riven as he sat up like a lightning bolt was about to hit him.

"Ya like?" smiled/giggled Musa Riven looked up and down Musa's body, he couldn't believe how much it changed.

"Riven be careful, your eyes might pop out" smiled/giggled Musa as she said a spell that splashed Riven

"Huh!" yelled Riven as he snapped back to reality Musa was laughing soo hard she was holding her stomach. Riven took his shoes and socks off and got in the lake right in front of Musa. Since she was still laughing pretty hard she didn't see him splash her.

"Hey!" yelled Musa as she splashed Riven

"Hey what? You splashed me first" yelled Riven as he splashed her. An hour later Musa and Riven were finally done splashing each other.

"That was soo fun; especially since I won" smiled Musa

"What do you mean you won? I won" smiled Riven

"Sorry Riv I did" smiled Musa

"No I did" smiled Riven

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" smiled Riven

"No" smiled Musa than Riven grabbed her around her waist and fell on top of her under a tree.

"Looks like I won" smiled Riven as he started to kiss her. He laid his big strong hand on her soft, flat stomach.

I'll write more about this part on the next chapter. Reply soon.


	5. Interruption

Riven laid on top of Musa with his hand on her flat stomach moving it up to her chest. He softy starts to message her breast, as he started to kiss her neck. Musa started to giggle, because it felt soo good she loved it. Riven started to untie her top when her phone started to ring.

"Let it ring" begged Riven as he continued to kiss her neck. It rang again Musa got up Riven moaned

"Riven I'm sorry, but if it's the girls they'll worry" sighed Musa as she took her phone out.

"Hello?"

"Ya hey Bloom"

"Tight, ya sure we'll be there soon" smiled Musa as she hung up.

"So where are we going?" asked/growled Riven

"We're going to watch a movie at Magix with our friends" smiled Musa

"I'd rather stay here with you" smiled Riven Musa walked over to Riven and sat on his lap with her arms rapped around his neck.

"Oh Riven there're our friends we have"

"No we don't" smiled Riven evilly as he rapped his arms around her back

"Ya know Riven good things happen to those that wait" smiled Musa

"Musa you are soo evil" sighed/smiled Riven

"Ya I thought that's why you liked me" smiled Musa

"It's one of the reasons" smiled Riven

"So why are you complaining?" asked/smiled Musa

"I don't" Riven was cut off when Musa grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. Then she stuck her tongue in his mouth making him really happy. As Musa pulled away slowly she once again saw that he has that face. _He always looks like that when I do that. He looks soo funny. _Musa giggles mentally. Riven has his eyes closed and he mouth opened a little.

"Riven why do you always look like that when I kiss you?" asked Musa

"Huh?" smiled Riven as he opened his eyes

"Am I a bad kisser?" smiled/pouted Musa

"No! Musa you're an awesome kisser, you're the BEST" smiled Riven

"Good I should I practice ALL the time" smiled Musa

"On who?" smiled Riven madly

"Oh just some guy I know he's soo cute"

"Ya soo who is this guy?" asked Riven

"Oh Riven calm down, you know it's YOU" smiled Musa as she brought Riven's chin toward her with her index finger and kissed him softly.

"Good, because I'm still a little tired from kicking that guy's butt last night. I wouldn't be able to kick anyone else's until tomorrow" smiled Riven

"Come on Riven we're going to be later" smiled Musa getting off of Riven's lap

"Ya soo?" sighed/growled Riven

"Huh!" asked Musa as she turned to Riven

"Nothing" smiled/sighed Riven as he got up

"Let me dry your cloths off" smiled Musa as she said a spell

"Oh ya I have to change my cloths back" smiled Musa

"Why you look fine?" smiled Riven

"Riven I'm in a bikini" smiled Musa

"Soo?" smiled Riven

"You're impossible" smiled Musa as she said a spell and changed her cloths. They both got on the bike and rode to Magix.

"Here they come" smiled Bloom as she pointed to Musa and Riven riding up the street. Riven stopped right in front of the group

"Hey guys" smiled everyone

"Hey" smiled Musa

"Ya hey" growled/smiled Riven

"Where's Layla at?" asked Musa

"She's on a date" smiled Flora

"With who?" asked Musa

"I think Jason" smiled Bloom

"No Jack" smiled Stella

"Sorry girls she's with Max" smiled Sky Brandon, Timmy and Helia

"Okay so what movie are we going to see?" asked Musa looking at the signs

"Romance" smiled the girls

"Horror" smiled the guys

So which one is it? You'll just have to reply to find out.


	6. A Long Night

I don't own Winx Club cause if I did Musa and Riven would have been together since the beginning.

"HORROR!" yelled the girls looking at their boyfriends (Bloom, Stella, Flora and Tecna)

"Ya" smiled the guys

"No way am I going to watch some horror movie!" yelled Stella

"Come on Cupcake we watch that chic flick a few weeks ago" smiled Brandon as he slipped an arm around her waist

"Ya Bloom, come on we promise it won't be that scary" smiled Sky copying Brandon

"Fine" sighed the girls they knew they couldn't win

"Cool" smiled the guys as they went to buy their tickets

"Sooo Musa what were you and Riven doing?" asked the girls excitedly

"We were hanging out at the lake" smiled Musa

"Doing what?" smiled the girls evilly

"We were just sitting under a tree looking at the lake" smiled Musa

"Sure" smiled the girls

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Musa a little mad

"Musa we saw how mad Riven was" smiled Bloom

"Ya he hasn't been that mad since..well our freshmen year" smiled Flora

"He's just upset"

"About what?" smiled the girls

"About what happened last night " sighed Musa trying to look convincing

"Ya guess you're right Musa" sighed the girls

"What did you think?" asked Musa

"Oh nothing" smiled the girls

"So Riven what's wrong?" asked Sky

"Nothing, why do you ask?" asked Riven

"Well you looked really mad when you got here" smiled Brandon

"Well ya I wanted to be alone with Muse today" smiled Riven

"Sorry bro it was the girl's idea" smiled the guys

"Ya I figured that" sighed Riven

"Come on bros lets go find some sets" smiled Sky walking to the girls

"Come on girls we got our tickets lets go find our seats" smiled Helia

"Okay" smiled/sighed the girls

They walked into the dark movie theater and found some seats. As soon as they all sat down the guys put their arms around their girl friends. After about half an hour the girls were still hiding their heads in their boy friend's chest. When the movie was finally over they walked out of the movie theater.

"That was soo scary" cried all the girls

"Oh girls it wasn't that scary" smiled the guys slipping their arms around their girl friend's shoulders

"Besides girls you didn't even watch the movie" smiled Sky

"Ya" laughed all the guys except Riven

"Fine!" yelled the girls as they walked/ran away

"Bloom wait!" called Sky running after her

"Stella I'm sorry!" called Brandon running after her

"Tecna!" called Timmy running after her

"Flora I didn't mean it" called Helia running after her.

Now Musa and Riven were by themselves.

"Riv"

"Ya?" smiled Riven

"Our friends are soo crazy" smiled Musa

"Ya I know isn't it funny we're the only normal ones out of our group?" smiled/laughed Riven Musa giggled and Riven rapped her in his strong arms

"Hey Riven what should we do now?" smiled Musa

"How about we drive around for awhile?" smiled Riven

"Okay" smiled Musa as they got on his bike

Then around 8:00 Riven drove Musa back to Alfea

"Night Muse" smiled Riven as he helped her off the bike

"Night Riv" smiled Musa as she got on her toes and kissed Riven

"Love ya lover" smiled Musa walking away

"I love you too my princess" smiled Riven getting back on his bike and riding to RF.

Then that night around 12:30 Musa woke up cold, sweaty, and very scared. She jumped out of her bed and got in her winx form. She ran to her balcony and flew away.

At RF everyone was asleep, Riven, Sky, Brandon, Helia and Timmy have their own rooms and are working there. Riven's room is dark blue, he has cloths all over the floor, his bed and his shoes and weapons were on the floor near his bed. On his dresser that's near his balcony he has styling gel, light green bandana, lock picking tools and a lot of pictures of Musa and him. Then near his bed, leaning against the wall he has a blue and white guitar. The one she gave him for his birthday last year and the one he played on tour with Musa over the summer. Riven's asleep in his bed and covered up with his blue sheets. As Riven laid asleep dreaming about him and Musa once again, he heard a very soft sweet voice, a voice he heard over and over the summer.

Riven sat up as fast as he heard the voice he ran to his balcony and opened the door. Before he had time to steady himself, Musa flew into his arms crying into his chest.

"Muse what's wrong baby?" asked Riven softly

"I..I..Oh Riven I had a nightmare of that guy"

"Muse I'm"

"Riven he came back and got me"

"Muse I won't let"

"Riven I tried to fight him, I really did, but I couldn't, Riv he grabbed me and"

"Muse it's okay it was only a nightmare, besides if I see him anywhere near you again I'll kill him it's as simple as that" smiled Riven at Musa

"Oh Riven, I'm acting like such a baby" cried Musa into Riven's chest

"No, no you're not Muse you went through something really bad, I'm just sorry I wasn't able to be there sooner" cried Riven as he lifted Musa's head up to look at him.

"Thanks Riv, I really needed that" smiled Musa

"I'm glad I could help" smiled Riven

"Hey Riv"

"Ya?"

"Your muscles are really big" smiled Musa at Riven's bare chest

"Ya I work out a lot" smiled Riven taking Musa's shirt off.


	7. Getting Closer

As Riven laid on top of Musa kisses her and letting his hands roam her recently shirtless chest.

"Ya know Musa" smiled Riven kissing her neck

"Ya?" smiled Musa

"Your body is pretty awesome too" smiled Riven looking down at her

"You really think so?" asked Musa a little red

"Ya, its _perfect_" smiled Riven as he continued to suck on Musa's neck. Riven slipped his arms around Musa's back and unhooked her red strapless bra. As soon as Riven took it off of her she turned dark red. Riven moved slowly from her neck to her soft breast. She could fell his warm breath on her chest and is wet mouth sucking on her breast. Musa moaned happily as Riven was kissing her chest.

"Muse I don't want you to fell like you have to"

"Riv nobody's making me do anything, besides you've saved and protected me more than anyone. I love you and I trust you" smiled Musa

"I trust you too Muse and protecting you is a full time job" joked/smiled Riven

"I hope that's not all I am to you" smiled/pouted Musa as she started to nibble on his ear.

"No way Muse, if you were just a job than, why would I care soo much about you?" smiled Riven as he slowly pulled down her pj pants, to reveal tight red bikini underwear. Riven took his pants off, and pulled Musa's underwear off. He slowly moved up and down, Musa couldn't believe how great it felt having Riven's body pressing against her's like this, she never want him to stop.

"Oh Riv..harder, harder" cried/whispered Musa in his hear

"No prob my princess" smiled Riven as he started to go faster and harder.

"Oh yes, yes" cried/whispered Musa in Riven's ear. Riven smiled at how Musa wanted more. _Wow this is soo awesome, but what makes it PERFECT is it's RIVEN" _thought Musa

After awhile Riven got off of Musa and cuddled her close to his chest.

"So my princess how was your first time?" asked/smiled Riven as he laid his head on top of hers.

"Perfect, but only cause it was with you" smiled Musa

"Ya I agree" smiled Riven as he kissed her head, before they fell asleep. Riven woke up feeling for Musa's body, but he couldn't find it so he opened his eyes and look around the room for her very worriedly.


	8. The Short Morning

As Riven sat up in his bed, he found Musa wearing a red long sleeve shirt that goes a little bit below her butt, at his dresser looking at pictures of her and him.

"Hey Muse" smiled Riven getting out of bed and putting on his pj pants.

"Hey yourself" smiled Musa turning to Riven

"When'd you get up?" smiled Riven as he stood behind Musa and rapped his arms around her stomach

"Not too long ago" smiled Musa looking up at Riven

"I can't believe we did that" smiled Musa

"Ya, twice" smiled/whispered Riven in Musa's ear as he hugged her.

"Ya" giggled Musa

"Ya know Muse, I think I like that shirt better on you than on me" smiled Riven.

"Ya I think so too" smiled/giggled Musa as she laid her hands on Riven's arms.

"Oh Riv I wish we could stay like this forever, just you and me" smiled Musa

"I know what you mean, I have dreams of it just being the two of us" smiled Riven as he kissed her neck

"I have to go Riv" sighed Musa pulling away from Riven

"Why?" cried/sighed Riven as he pulled her back to his bare chest

"Well for one if the girls wake up and notice I'm gone"

"They'll think you went for a walk" smiled Riven

"Okay well I have homework from Friday"

"Musa you're _really_ smart it won't take you _that_ long to do it" smiled Riven as he hugged her

"Riven you just want me to stay" smiled/giggled Musa

"Yep" smiled Riven as he rapped his arms around Musa's breast

"Well Ms. F has something _very_ important to tell me at 9:00" smiled/sighed Musa

"What?" asked/worriedly Riven

"Don't know she wouldn't tell me, she just said to go to her office today at 9:00am" sighed Musa turning to face Riven

"Well that's still an hour away" smiled Riven

"Ya, well what do you want to do" giggled Musa like she didn't already know

"Well this" smiled Riven as he kissed Musa passionately on her soft lips.

"Bye baby" smiled/sighed Musa

"Bye" sighed Riven

"Don't be sad, baby I'll see ya later" smiled Musa walking to his balcony door

"You'd better and tell me what's soo important that she has to see you at 9:00 in the morning" sighed/smiled Riven as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his chest

"Don't worry I will I promise" smiled/giggled Musa as she rapped her arms around his neck and kissed Riven passionately on the lips

"Love ya" smiled/winked Musa as she flew out of the window

"I love you too, my princess" smiled Riven happily jumping on his bed and laying his hand where she had slept.


	9. The Meeting

Musa got back to her balcony at Alfea and quietly opened the door.

"_Good it's quiet, everyone must still be asleep"_ thought/smiled Musa as she shut her door she tipped toed to the bathroom.

"_I'd better hurry I only have half an hour"_ thought Musa as she took her cloths off and stepped into the shower.

"_I wonder what Ms. F wants?"_ wondered Musa as she washed her hair

"_Well I guess I'll find out"_ thought Musa getting out of the shower and grabbing a towel. As Musa tried off with her red towel she couldn't forget how it felt having riven touch her it was like he could read her mind. Everywhere she wanted to be touch, he touched and it felt soo _awesome._

Musa rapped her towel around her body and went into her room.

"_Okay what should I wear?" _thought Musa looking through her dresser.

"Mmm, I guess I could wear this" smiled Musa holding a blue tank top with a yellow music note in the middle, yellow skirt and blue shoes.

"Cool, oh no I'd better hurry I only have 15 minutes left!" cried Musa putting her cloths on, brushing her hair and putting her makeup on.

"I'll just leave my hair down I don't have time to put it up" thought Musa as she ran out of the dorm.

Musa ran through the halls of Alfea to make it on time for her meeting with Ms. F.

"I made it" smiled/thought Musa as she knocked on the door

"Come in" called Ms. F Musa opened the door

"Good morning Musa" smiled Ms. F sitting at her desk with her head on her folded hands

"Good morning Ms. F" smiled Musa shutting the door

"Sit down, please" smiled Ms. F pointing to a chair in front of her desk

"Sure" smiled Musa sitting down

"So what's up Ms. F?" asked/smiled Musa

"Well Musa I need your help" sighed Ms. F

"Ya well you can count on me" smiled Musa

"Good meet me here tomorrow morning at 6:00, okay?" smiled Ms. F

"Okay Ms. F" smiled Musa

"Okay see you tomorrow then Musa" smiled Ms. F as Musa walked to the door

"See ya then, bye Ms. F" smiled Musa leaving Ms. F's office

"_Well let's see its Sunday, 10:00 in the morning. What should I do? My homework_" sighed/thought Musa walking back to her room.

"Oh no" sighed Musa turning the knob to her dorm

"Where's my new skirt!" cried Stella throwing her cloths everywhere

"Stella why don't you wear another skirt?" asked Bloom trying to calm Stella down

"Stella, why don't you use a lost and found spell?" asked Tecna

"Oh..Ya" smiled/blushed Stella laying her hand on her head. Stella says the spell and her new sparkly pink skirt appears in her arms.

"Ya" smiled Stella running back into her room.

"Finally" sighed Flora, Bloom and Tecna

"Where you girls going?" asked Musa

"We're going out with the guys smiled Flora

"Ya they're going to be here any minute" smiled Bloom

"My calculations they should be here in 3 minutes and 46 no make that 44 seconds" sighed Tecna looking at her watch

"That's great girls, so I guess you girls forgave the guys" smiled/giggled Musa

"Ya they looked soo cute saying that they were just playing around and they didn't mean what they said" smiled/giggled the girls

"Well I have to get to my homework from Friday" smiled/sighed Musa walking to her room.

"Hey Musa" called Bloom knocking/walking into Musa's room

"Ya Bloom?" asked Musa looking up from her books

"Don't study too hard, You should really spend sometime with Riven" smiled Bloom

"_Ya I haven't seen him in two and a half hours_" smiled/thought Musa

"Ya you're right Bloom, thanks I will" smiled Musa

"Come on Bloom!" called Stella walking out the door

"Ya Bloom the boys are here!" called Tecna

"Okay!" called Bloom

"Bye Musa see ya later" smiled Bloom walking out the door

"_Should I tell them_?" thought Musa

"_Na, it's between Riven and myself_" thought Musa happily returning to her homework

"_Besides where's the fun in sneaking around, if they already know where I'm going_?" thought/giggled Musa starting her homework

XXX

"Man today was really fun" smiled Sky walking throw the halls at RF.

"What time is it?" asked Helia

"It's 10:27" smiled Timmy looking at his watch

"We spent the whole day with the girls" smiled Brandon

"Yep and it was great" smiled the guys

"Hey bro working out, still?" smiled Sky looking into the weight room

"Ya" smiled Riven setting the weights down and walking with the guys to their rooms.

"So Riven why are you soo happy?" asked Sky

"Huh? Oh nothing" smiled Riven

"Now why don't we believe that?" smiled Brandon

"Ya what did you do today?" asked Timmy

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about" smiled Riven walking in and shutting his bed room door.

The guys walked to their rooms.

"So why do you guys think he's soo happy?" asked/smiled Helia

"Who knows" sighed Sky

"Ya he's soo stubborn" laughed the guys

"Hey guys why don't we hangout with the girls tomorrow?" smiled Brandon

"Ya" smiled the guys

"I'll text Tecna right now" smiled Timmy walking into his room. While Brandon, Sky and Helia walked into theirs.


	10. She's Off

At Alfea at 10:30pm Bloom, Stella and Flora are laying on the couches in their dorm.

"I love Sky soo much" smiled Bloom

"Ya I love my honey bunny too" smiled Stella happily

"Oh I wish Helia was here" smiled Flora

"Hey girls" smiled Tecna walking out of her room

"Ya what is it Tec?" asked Bloom sitting up

"Timmy just texted me him and the guys want to know if we want to hangout with them tomorrow at 4:30" smiled Tecna

"Of course" smiled the girls happily

"I figured that's what you girls would say, so I texted him back and said 'C U l8ter' smiled Tecna as she sat next to Bloom

"I soo can't wait to see my honey bunny" smiled Stella happily

"Hey girls where's Musa?" asked Bloom

"Don't know I haven't seen here at all today" "Me either" "I think we should go and"

Suddenly Musa walked in

"Hey girls" smiled Musa as she shut the door without dropping her books.

"Hey Musa, where have you been?" asked Tecna

"Oh sorry I was at the Library studying and doing my homework from Friday" smiled Musa laying her books on the floor by the door.

"Oh ya girls I have to do something for Ms. F tomorrow morning and I have to leave real early could one of you tell Riven for me?" smiled Musa

"Why don't you call him right now?" asked Flora

"I tried I think he went to sleep already" yawned Musa

"Ya it looks like you should do the same" giggled the girls

"Ya you girls are right" smiled Musa standing up

"Oh ya Musa when are you coming back?" asked Bloom

"Don't know, but it shouldn't take too long I'll probably be back around 2 or 3 o'clock" smiled Musa walking to her room and shutting her door.

**RF Dinning Hall 6:40am**

All the RF guys sat down to eat breakfast. Riven and the guys sat with Mr. S and all the other teachers

"Hey guys I finally finished my invention" smiled Timmy as he laid a camera like oval shaped think on the table.

"Cool bro" smiled the guys

"What invention Timmy?" asked Mr. S happily as the other teachers looked with interest.

"Well professors it's used for spying, you put in all the data about the person or thing you want to spy on and a hologram will appear from the data you entered." smiled Timmy

"Well let's see it in action" smiled Mr. S

"Okay what should we check on?" asked Timmy taking out a remote control

"Alfea!" yelled a freshman

"Ya!" agreed all the guys

"Professor?" asked Timmy

"Ya sure why not" smiled Mr. S

"Okay" smiled Timmy as he pushed some buttons. Suddenly a hologram appeared

"Is that Alfea's Dinning Hall?" asked a freshman

"Yes it is" smiled Timmy proudly as everyone was impressed with his invention.

"Is that Alfea's headmistress?" asked another freshman

"Ya and that's Princess Musa of Harmonic Nebula" smiled a senior

"I wonder what's going on?" asked a junior

**Hologram **

"Musa I'm very grateful" smiled Ms. F as she placed her hand on Musa's shoulder Musa's wearing a tight red tank top, black sunglass, black shorts and brown hiking boots. And her hair is in a long ponytail with red strikes.

"No prob Ms. F I'll be back real soon, I promise" smiled Musa

"Just be careful" smiled Ms. F

"Don't worry I will" smiled Musa

"Cause if anything were to happen to you Riven would never forgive me" smiled/giggled Ms. F

"Ya, but that's just how he is" giggle/smiled Musa

"Ya and cause he loves you" smiled Ms. F as she opened a portal

"That too" smiled Musa picking up her backpack

"See ya later Ms. F" smiled Musa

"You'd better" smiled Ms. F as Musa walked threw the portal.

"Ms. F do you think it's wise to let her go on her own?" asked Avalon

"I have faith in her" smiled Ms. F

"Is faith going to be enough to help and protect her?" asked Avalon worriedly

"I hope so" sighed Ms. F walking out of the dinning hall with Avalon by her side.

**End Hologram**

"Where did Musa go? And why are they worried about her?" growled Riven

"I don't know bro" sighed Sky and the guys sadly


	11. Her Return

"Finally classes over" smiled Bloom

"Ya now it's almost time to go on our dates" smiled Tecna as the girls walked to their dorm.

"Come on Stella!" yelled Bloom really annoyed

"She was fine in her first outfit" sighed Tecna

"Ya and she liked cute in her second" sighed Flora

"And third" growled Bloom

"I'm ready" smiled Stella walking out of her room

"Finally" sighed/smiled everyone

"Bloom did ya call Riven and tell him about Musa?" asked Tecna

"Ya, he didn't sound too happy though" sighed Bloom walking out the door with the girls close behind her.

**The Lake**

"_Musa's on a mission, Ms. F is worried and so is Avalon, she had Bloom tell me instead of telling me herself and it's 4:20 she said she'd be back by 3:00_" thought Riven

"**DAMIT!"** yelled Riven at the top of his lungs

"Whoa bro calm down"

"Huh?" growled Riven as he turned around to see Sky and everyone behind him getting of their leva bikes.

"What are you guys doing here?" sighed Riven sitting on a rock by the lake

"Well we figured you might need some company" smiled Bloom holding Sky's hand and walking over to Riven

"Ya, we know how worried you are about her, we are too" sighed Flora sitting by Helia

"I don't get it"

"What?" asked everyone

"Ms. F and Avalon were worried about Musa, soo why did they send her, let alone send her by herself?" growled/sighed Riven looking at the lake

"Don't know bro" sighed Sky

"But Musa's strong and I'm sure she'll be okay" smiled Brandon

"I hope so bro, I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to her" sighed Riven

"Hey what's that!" yelled Timmy pointing to something in the sky "What!" yelled everyone looking where Timmy's pointing. Suddenly it fell in the middle of the lake.

"Well whatever or whoever it is we'd better save them!" yelled Sky. Then all the guys jumped in the water. Riven reached the middle before the others did and dived in to the water and resurfaced with Musa in his arms.

"MUSA!" cried all the girls. Riven swam as fast as he could and got Musa to shore and laid her gently on the ground.

"Huh?"

"What is it bro?" asked Sky. Suddenly Riven lifted Musa's back up

"OMG!" cried the girls as they grabbed their boyfriend and hide their face in their boyfriend's chest. Musa's back was covered with blood and there was a deep cut in the middle of her back.

"Musa" whispered Riven angrily.

"Come on bro lets take her back to RF" whispered Timmy sadly

"Ya" growled Riven as he gently pick Musa up and rested her head on his chest.

**RF, Nurse's Office**

"Where am I?" asked Musa weakly as she tried to sit up. She looked around the room, she was on a white sheet covered metal bed, in a pale yellow room and a wooden chair stood by her bed.

"Musa you're awake" smiled Riven walking in the room

"Riv what happened?" asked Musa weakly

"I was hoping you'd tell me" sighed Riven as he sat on the wooden chair

"Well I was on a mission for Ms. F and as I was coming back. Suddenly my body started to hurt really badly, like it was on fire. Then someone, a guy grabbed me and said

"Its been a long time hasn't it Princess, well soon you'll end up like your mother" sighed/cried Musa

"Then he stabbed me. But before he could do it again I hit him, and got in my charm winx form. Then without looking at him I flew away." Cried Musa as she looked away from Riven

"As I was flying I heard your voice Riven so I flew as fast as I could to you, but I was too weak nd that's all I can remember" sighed/cried Musa

"Musa" whispered/cried Riven as Riven rapped his arms around her tightly/softly

"I was soo worried Musa, why didn't Ms. F have me go too?" growled Riven holding Musa close too his chest

"Because Riv I had to do it by"

"I know, I know but Musa you could of died" growled/cried Riven has he held her tighter

"I'm sorry I worried you, baby I love you" sighed/cried Musa

"No I'm sorry I couldn't help you and I love you too" smiled Riven as he kissed her passionately her soft lips pressing against his. Finally when they needed to breathe

"Musa I have something very important to tell you" sighed Riven

"What is it?" cried/whispered Musa

"It's about Alfea" sighed Riven

"Why, what's happened?" cried Musa


	12. The HALF good AND bad News

"Some of Alfea was destroyed yesterday" sighed Riven as he held Musa close to him not looking in her eyes

"WHAT!" cried Musa as she turned Riven's face so he'll look at her

"Ya, no one knows who did it." Sighed Riven

"Is everyone okay?" cried Musa with tears in her eyes

"Ya luckily it was only the dinning hall, class rooms and some unoccupied dorms" smiled Riven as he whipped a tear off Musa's cheek

"Thank goodness" smiled Musa really relieved "Wait! Did you say **YESTERDAY?"** cried Musa

"Ya, I was really worried about ya Muse" sighed/cried Riven "You were in really bad shape. Most of your winx was gone, you had a fever and you had a deep stab wound in the middle of your back"

"Oh Riv"

"Musa, they said you had a very slim chance of survival and practically no chance of waking up" cried Riven

"I'm soo sorry for making you worry baby" smiled Musa whipping a stray tear off of Riven's cheek

"Musa you're awake!" cried/smiled the winx girls as they ran in and hugged her tightly

"Ya, I woke up a little bit ago" smiled Musa

"Oh sweetie did Riven tell you about Alfea?" asked Flora sadly

"Ya he just finished" sighed Musa

"Oh, who cares all our stuff is fine and besides we get to stay with the boys until Alfea is finished" smiled Stella as she hugged Brandon's arm

"Ya?" smiled Musa "He didn't tell me that" smiled Musa looking at Riven

"I was, but"

"Ya, whatever" smiled Musa

"We got all our stuff here and we brought your too Musa" smiled Layla

"Thanks everyone" smiled Musa sitting up in the bed

"Come on Musa we'll show you your new room" smiled Tecna

"Okay" smiled Musa getting off the bed

"Here baby I'll carry ya" smiled Riven as he picked her up bridal way with one swoop

"Oh Riv I can walk" blushed/smiled Musa

"And your point is?" smiled Riven playfully

"Oh, never mind I give up" smiled Musa

"Good" smiled Riven as he kissed her forehead as they walked out of the Nurse's office


	13. Sleepover

As they walked into Musa's new room Musa realized it was exactly how it was at Alfea.

"Thanks everyone" smiled Musa

"No prob, just be careful" smiled Bloom

"Ya Musa you're going to give me wrinkles" laughed Stella

"Oh ya sweetie your uniform is in your dresser" smiled Flora

"Cool" smiled Musa as Riven set her down

"Okay bye Musa" smiled everyone, but Riven as they left

"See ya" smiled Musa as she shut the door

"It's going to be soo much fun having you here for a few months" smiled Riven wrapping his arms around Musa's lower back

"Ya, I'll be just a few halls down from you" smiled Musa wrapping her arms around his neck

"Yep, and no one's gonna mess with you with me around" smiled Riven pulling Musa into a passionate kiss which she willingly gave him

"Unfortunately baby, I have ta go" sighed Riven rubbing her back where she was stabbed

"I know, I'll see ya tomorrow" sighed Musa as she let go of Riven's neck

"See ya"

"Bye" sighed Musa shutting the door behind Riven

Musa changed into her pajamas and put her hair down

"I can't believe how long I've let my hair grow" smiled Musa to herself

"_I never would have let it grow this long Before Riven and me got together" _Thought Musa as she started to brush her hair

As Musa finished brushing her hair she got into her bed and covered up.

A few hours later Riven woke up to hear someone knocking on his door

As Riven got out of bed he grabbed his pajama pants and put them on

"Musa?" whispered Riven opening the door

"Musa are you okay?" asked Riven worriedly as Musa walked into his room and he shut the door

Musa jumped into Riven's arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck

"Musa what's"

"Oh Riv" cried/whispered Musa as she buried her head in Riven's neck

Riven wrapped his arms around Musa's back and just let her cry

When Musa finally calmed down she let Riven go and looked into his eyes

"So Muse, what's wrong?" smiled Riven whipping a tear off of her cheek

"I keep thinking some one's watching me" sighed Musa as she bowed her head

"Huh!" whispered Riven as he lifted her heard to look at him

"I'm sorry, I'm just paranoid" sighed Musa as she tried to smile

"No Musa you've been threw a lot, you have a right to be scared. But remember I'm here and they have to go threw me" smiled Riven hugging her tightly and as he kissed her neck

"Would it be okay if I stayed with you, I promise it won't happen again" smiled Musa in her puppy dog face

"Of course and even if it does happen again" smiled Riven laying down on his bed

"I don't mind, you're my girlfriend Muse I love ya" smiled Riven motioning Musa to lay down by him

"Some how I knew you wouldn't" smiled/giggled Musa laying by him

"Night baby" smiled/yawned Riven cuddling Musa

"Night Riv" smiled Musa as she cuddled closer to him


	14. New Teacher

The next morning Musa woke up to find that Riven wasn't in bed.

"Riven, what time is it?" yawned Musa as she sat up

"Sorry baby, did I wake you?" smiled Riven putting his uniform on

"No" smiled Musa

"Its 6:05" sighed Riven spiking his hair

"It is?" yawned Musa getting out of his bed

"Ya, I got a go" sighed Riven as he kissed her

"I'll see ya later" smiled Riven as he left his room

"I'd better go, before my friends realize I'm not in my bed" sighed Musa as she left Riven's room

Musa walked in to her room and started to get ready

"Its pink" sighed Musa

"Oh well, it'll just be for a few months" sighed Musa as she put it on

"Man, could this thing be any tighter on me!" cried Musa as she looked herself in her mirror

"No wonder the guys wear capes, so you can't see how tight this are" laughed Musa as she looked at her butt

"I think I'll put my hair in a France braid" smiled Musa as she put her hair in a high pony tail and started to braid it

"There, now where are my weapons?" Musa asked herself as she looked around her room

"There they are!" smiled Musa as she picked up her sword and other weapons

"Oh no! I'd better hurry" cried Musa as she ran out of her room

Musa walked into a big room where all the girls were standing around.

"Looks like the guys are going to watch" sighed Musa under her breathe as she looked at the ceiling

The ceiling is see threw and there were chairs with most of the guys already sitting in them.

"Hey Musa!" cried Bloom as her and the other girls came running

"Hey girls" smiled Musa

"You look soo cute in the uniform" smiled Flora

"Thanks you girls too" smiled Musa

"ATTENTION GIRLS!" yelled a voice in the middle of the room

All the girls looked at the lady with black hair in a bun and looked to be 38. She has dark blue eyes and is probably 5'7. She's wearing tight black pants, dark blue knee high boots and a dark blue long sleeve shirt.

"My name is Raven Darkholm you all may call me Ms. D or Ms. Darkholm I don't care." Smiled Ms. D

"You all are probably wondering why you are here? Well before we place you in a class we must know how good you are with sword" smiled Ms. D

"Also the guys will be watching you, the reason this is you all will be showing them what you can do with out your powers" smiled Ms. D

"I will pair you up against a girl and you will fight, you'll be timed. Remember your time will determined how good you are and what level you will be trained at, so I'd advise you to do your best" smiled Ms. D

"Okay now let's see Bloom vs Tiffany. Stella vs Alexis, Flora vs Tina, Tecna vs Jasmine, Layla vs Maxine and Musa vs Tabitha" smiled Ms. D

"Bloom you're up against a senior" smiled Stella

"Ya and you're up against a junior" sighed Bloom

"Flora's up against a junior" smiled Layla

"And you're up against a senior too Layla" smiled Bloom

"I'm up against a junior" smiled Tecna

"I'm up against a senior, why are only Bloom, Layla and me up against seniors?" asked Musa

"Don't know" shrugged the girls


	15. Wins and a Lost

"That's simple Princess Musa, I've gone over your grades and powers and I didn't see your friends fit to fight against other seniors" smirked Ms. D

"Hey!" yelled Stella, Flora and Tecna angrily

"It's not my problem your powers aren't that powerful" shrugged Ms. D as she turned her back to the winx girls

Stella stuck her tongue at Ms. D

"Fine Princess Stella, since you wish to go up against a senior then you're up against Veronica" smirked Ms. D without even looking at Stella

"Good" smirked Stella as she walked to the middle of the room to fight Veronica. Stella's using the same weapons as Brandon

"The rules are simple, fight hard, don't give up, don't kill each other and don't waste time!" yelled Ms. D

"Now START!" yelled Ms. D as Stella and Veronica started fighting

"Whoa, maybe Stella should have fought against a junior" whispered Bloom

"Ya" whispered the other girls

"VERONICA WINS!" yelled Ms. D

"Oh Stella, you didn't do that bad" smiled Flora

"I lost in 14 mins" growled Stella as she sat on the ground madly

"Princess Bloom and Tiffany you're up!" yelled Ms. D

"BEGIN!" yelled Ms. D

"Bloom's pretty good" smiled Layla Bloom's using the same weapons as Sky

"Ya, she is" smiled Tecna

"Flora and Tina!" yelled Ms. D Flora's using the same weapons as Helia

"Great work Bloom" smiled Musa

"Ya, I beat her in 10 mins" smiled Bloom

"I bet you would have beat her Stella if you would have gone against her" smiled Bloom looking at Stella glaring at her

"So?" asked Layla

"I won, but it took me 17 mins" smiled Flora

"Tecna and Jasmine!" yelled Ms. D Tecna is using the same weapons as Timmy

"Musa you're almost next, are you scared?" asked Bloom

"A little, I've never really fought with a sword before" shrugged Musa watching Tecna fight

"Awesome Tec!" smiled Musa

"Ya, I bet her in 18 mins" smiled Tecna as she walked towards the girls

"Princess Layla and Maxine!" yelled Ms. D Layla is using the claw things

"Go for it girl" smiled Musa

"Wow, Layla's never mentioned how great she was with a sword" smiled Tecna

"Ya, she's going to have to tutor me" sighed Stella

"Ya, Layla!" smiled the winx girl

"Yes, good Princess you beat her in 13 mins" smiled Ms. D

"Okay, Princess Musa and Tabitha you two are up!" yelled Ms. D and Musa's using the same weapons as Riven

"Good luck Musa!" called the girls as Musa walked in to the middle of the room

When Musa and Tabitha got in the middle of the room, Musa took out her saber and Tabitha took out her blue sword.

"BEGIN!" yelled Ms. D

Tabitha ran at Musa as fast as she could, she didn't want to lose to a stupid arrogant princess like Musa. Tabitha swung her sword at Musa with all her strength, but Musa blocked it easily and carefree. Tabitha brought back her sword, faked a left and went right, but once again Musa blocked her attack easily. If Tabitha didn't know any better she would have thought Musa was reading her mind.

"COME ON MUSA, ATTACK ME!" growled Tabitha angrily

"OR ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME!" smiled Tabitha as she stood a few feet away from Musa with her sword out at Musa

"Ya know Tabitha, I was waiting for you to say that" smirked Musa with one of Riven's famous smirks

As she pushed Tabitha's sword away, jumped behind her and kicked her in the middle of her back that sent her flying to the wall hard.

"Amazing Princess Musa" smiled Ms. D

"It only took you 8 mins to win, I'm very pleased" smiled Ms. D

Everyone was really surprised

"But then again, I'm not really surprised" smirked Ms. D

"Your father was an excellent swordsman" smiled Ms. D

"You know my father?" asked Musa as she looked at Ms. D

"Yes I do, I introduced you father and mother many years ago" smiled Ms. D

"You did?" smiled Musa

"Ya, she was one of my best friends" sighed Ms. D

"Ya know, you look just like her" smiled Ms. D

"Thanks" smiled Musa as she walked to her friends

"You were awesome Musa" smiled all the girls

"Thanks girls" smiled Musa

"Hey since were done, wanna get out of here?" asked Layla

"Ya" smiled all the girls really tiredly as they walked out of the room

This is not an x-men over. I just thought Mystic's name would be really cool to use and my sister's name is Tabitha.


	16. Classes

The girls started walking towards the dinning hall to get some to drink

"Hey girls!" called their boyfriends from behind them

"Hey guys" smiled the girls

"You girls were great, oh well Stella" paused Sky

"I don't care I'm not a swordfighter" growled Stella turning her

"It's okay Stella I'll tutor you" smiled Brandon

"Okay" she smiled happily as she kissed him

"Hey Muse, how come you never mentioned you could fight like that?" asked Riven curiously

"I didn't know" she shrugged

"You had the best score" smiled Timmy

"It's probably because she was a beginner" shrugged Musa not caring

"Actually Musa, her brother, her father and every other man in her family have been knights" smiled Brandon

"Ya, I'm positive that her father and brother taught her every thing they know" smiled Sky

"Musa have you ever fought with a sword before?" asked Timmy

"No, actually this was my first time" smiled Musa

"Really!" yelled everyone in surprise

"Ya, really funny, huh?" laughed Musa

"Oh ya, before we forget Ms. D is going to post your classes either to night or tomorrow morning" smiled Helia

"Cool" smiled the girls

"Lets get something to drink, I'm soo thirsty" sighed Bloom

"Ya, me too" sighed the girls

"Not surprised it was hot in their" smiled the guys

**Dinning Hall Dinner Time**

Musa and everyone was sitting down eating when Ms. D walked in.

"Princess Musa, I have something very important to tell." Smiled Ms. D

"Yes?" sighed Musa turning around

"You'll be in the expert classes." Smirked Ms. D

"Who else will be in their?" asked Musa not caring

"Well, lets see...oh yes Princess Layla and Princess Bloom will be." Sighed Ms. D

"What about us?" asked Stella madly

"You'll be in the beginner classes." Smirked Ms. D

"Musa, I want to see you at 6:00am tomorrow morning." Smirked Ms. D

"Why?" asked Musa madly

"I'll tell you when you get their." Smirked Ms. D as she left

"Great now I have to wake up early and see her." Sighed Musa madly


	17. A Dieing Promise

Yes, Musa is a princess. Stella mentioned it **in a way** when she was under that mood spell in the first season. Also not right now, but Musa's poster on winxclub.tv site in her room, her saying is **Royalty rocks**. Thanks everyone for the **awesome** replies.

**5:30 am Musa's room**

Musa laid asleep in her bed with her covers wrapped around her she was having an awesome dream, about her and Riven it was getting good when.

**DING DING**

Her alarm clock went off and she awoke from her dream

"Man, why did that stupid, whatever." growled Musa as she got out of bed

"Where's my uniform at?" she growled looking all over her room

"There." she yawned as she picked it up off the ground

"Great, its 5:45 I'll just put my hair in a ponytail." she sighed as she grabbed her hair with one hand and a rubber band with the other

"Now, time to see what she wants." she growled opening her door and leaving

**Ms. D's Class Room**

A white class room with a medium size window by her desk, lots of desk and bookcases.

"Ah, you're here." smiled Ms. D as she got up from her chair

"_Well, duh!" _thought Musa annoyed

"Ya, you wanted to see me." she sighed

"Yes, I'm sure you're wondering why?" smirked Ms. D

"_No, really?" she _thought even more annoyed

"Ya, why did you?" she sighed

"As I told you before I was your mother and father's old friend." smiled Ms. D

"_Ya, tell me something I don't know." _shethought annoyed

"Ya." she sighed

"Well do you remember that mission Ms. Faragonda sent you on?" smiled Ms. D

"_No, I only went on it a few days ago and almost died."_ she thought madly

"Ya." she growled trying to keep her cool

"Ms. F didn't send you on it, actually she didn't even want you to go on it in the first place." smiled Ms. D

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

"I sent you Musa. Before your mother died I promised to make sure you went there and I'm sorry Musa, I didn't expect that to happen." she sighed sadly looking out the window by her desk

"Why did she want me to go?" she asked hurt

"As Princess you have a duty to your kingdom, Musa you have proven time and time again you are every bit as worthy to be princess as anyone. Unfortunately, you had to go there, you had to pass the obstacles and you had to face your fears." She sighed finally looking back at Musa

"I'm not afraid of"

"That's not true, if I recall you were doing quiet well until you were told by your 'guide' Riven was died"

"What was I suppose to react!" she yelled madly

"You were supposed to keep your cool; you were supposed to see threw the lies and trust your heart. But instead you let your emotions control you; you let yourself vulnerable and showed your weaknesses"

"Well guess what! **Not** everyone can be as **cold** hearted as **you**!" she screamed with hate in her eyes

"Your mother passed that test." She sighed shaking her head

"What...My…mother?" she whispered in disbelief

"Yes, she did. Musa you are soo much like her, in fact you **could** be her and soo much more. If she wouldn't have died you won't be afraid of losing people." She sighed

"Thanks, but you're **wrong**. I would be afraid of losing **my friends** and especially **Riven**. I love them, they mean everything to me and I would do what ever it takes to protect them." She smiled with tears in her eyes

"Good answer princess, I'll be training you after your regular classes." She smiled

"What! Why?" she asked confused

"That's simple; you need training for your new powers." She smiled

"New powers?" she smiled confusedly

"Yes, when you went to the realm and passed the test your powers were in a way, upgraded. I just wanted to make sure where your heart was in it." She smiled

"Why?" she asked again confused

"It doesn't matter now, oh look at the time if you don't hurry you'll miss breakfast." She smiled

"Oh man! You're right, see ya!" smiled Musa as she ran out of the class room

"Yep, she's defiantly her mother's daughter." Giggled Ms. D to herself as she listened to Musa run threw the halls


	18. Her Mission Flashback

Musa was walking through the halls of Red Fountain trying not to be late for breakfast.

"So, my mom took that test and she wanted me to take it too." She sighed to herself

"I really was stupid to think Riven was dead, he's too strong and stubborn to die." She giggled in the quietness of the halls

**Flashback**

As Musa stepped out of the portal she realized that she was in a huge dark jungle. The scent around her was delicious, the noises around her were scary and yet beautiful. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her and listened carefully.

"Okay, everything seems fine." She sighed

"Now, Ms. F wanted me to get a rare stone. Now where is it?" she wondered to herself

"You are Princess Musa of Harmonic Nebula?" asked a very sharp ferocious voice in the bushes

"Ya, who wants ta know!" growled Musa as she got in her charm winx form and blasted at the bushes

"Not very nice are you?" smirked the creature that jumped out of the bushes in time

"Who are you?" she growled looking around for whatever it was

"I'm your guide princess, I'll be taking you to where you need to go." Smirked the gigantic panther that was as big as her with dark green eyes and sharp claws

"I wasn't told about you." She growled as she moved back

"Fine you can go by yourself, but I must warn you its quiet dangerous here." Smirked the panther as he walked away

"Fine, I'll go with you." Growled Musa as she mumbled to herself following the panther

As they walked through the jungle getting deeper and deeper into the darkness Musa started to feel pretty weird. She wasn't sure what was going on, she was finding it harder and harder to remember her friends. And sadly Riven. All she could remember were her father, her people and her mother's death.

"We're here." Growled the panther as he looked back at Musa who had long since been quite

"Huh? Oh ya, where are we?" she asked weakly looking at a temple

"This is where the stone you're looking for is. You'll be going the rest of the way by yourself from here on out." Sighed the panther as he walked back into the jungle.

"Well, let's get this over with." She sighed as she walked into the temple

"Man, I can't see a thing." She growled doing a light spell

"Better, let's see which way?" she asked looking at the two paths, one going right and the other left.

"Hold it!" yelled a shrill voice behind her

"HUH!" she cried as she turned around

"You can't go on unless you answer my riddle." Smirked the short brown troll

"Okay, what's the riddle?" she asked annoyed

"What is old, but is now new?" smirked the troll

"That's stupid riddle." She growled

"Answer right and I will tell you the right way, but answer wrong you'll have to decide." Smirked the troll

"'_Your memory'" _

"Huh!" cried Musa

"What is it!" growled the troll

"Didn't you hear that!" she cried looking at the troll

"Hear what?" growled the troll

"Nothing." She growled looking away

"'_Your' memory" _whispered the wind

"Is it my memory?" she sighed confused

"Huh! Yes, it is." Growled the troll madly

"So? Which way?" she smirked

"The right." Growled the troll as she disappeared

"Cool" she smiled as she went the right way

"_Who helped me?"_ wondered Musa as she walked through the hall

"Good, you're here." Smirked a voice

"Huh! Who's there!" she growled looking up from the ground

"Me, who else?" smirked an older women

"Why do you"

"Look soo familiar? It's because Musa, I'm you but older." Sighed the women in her forties

"You can't be!" growled Musa madly

"But I am, I'm here to warn you to give up on singing it's useless. I'm no good and you just hurt the people around you." Sighed the women

"That's not true! I've saved my friends time and time again with my singing and I'm pretty good at it too!" she growled madly as she blasted the women

"Nice work princess, you may go on." Smiled the old women as she disappeared into the darkness

"That was weird." She sighed walking through the halls

"Oh great, which way?" she sighed sadly at the ten doors

"_Go in the very middle one."_

"_That voice again, it's probably a trap. But it did help me before." _Thought Musa as she walked to the middle door

"Impressive Princess, you've made it this far." Smirked another voice

"_Great."_ she thought sarcastically

"KILL HER!" screamed the voice as five figures came after her

"BLOOM!" cried Musa as the winx girls came after her

They started blasting her and punching her.

"Girls, stop please! I don't want to hurt you." cried Musa in pain

"You, Hurt us, please you could barely win Riven from Darcy." smirked Bloom

"What? What did you say?" she growled looking at her soo called friends

"You heard her." Smirked Stella

"You're not my friends." Smirked Musa as she got off the ground and used her sonic storm wave and destroyed the five fakes

"_Good work Princess, but I'm afraid to tell you your boyfriend is dead. There was an attack on his school an hour ago." _

"WHAT! That's a LIE!" SHE SCREAMED

"_I'm sorry_"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE LIE! I KNOW YOU ARE!" she screamed as she flew through the halls

Suddenly huge figures appeared in front of her, but instead of stopping and being scared. She just blasted them with out a second thought.

"There!" cried Musa with tears in her eyes as she looked at the light pink rock on the pillar

"I'll just grab it and get out of here." She sighed as tears rolled down her cheeks

As she went to pick it up she heard something behind her.

"Who's th" but before she could turn around, let alone finish she felt a sharp pain in the middle of her back as she fell to the ground

"Thanks princess, for clearing my path." Smirked a man as he walked to the stone

"No!" cried Musa weakly trying to get up

As the man reached for the stone he was thrown across the room

"What the?" she wondered as she watched the man fly to the wall

"Whatever just as long as he didn't get the stone." She sighed stumbling to the stone and as she touched it, it started to glow and it disappeared

"You stupid pixie!" growled the man running at her

But before he could get to her she made a portal out of there.

"Good, I'm…back at…Magix" cried Musa as she flew threw the portal

"Red Fountain? Its still standing that means that voice lied, Riven's still alive. I need help, I don't think I'll" She stopped talking as she heard voices near

"RIVEN!" she cried as she flew as fast as her wings would let her to the lake

"_Come on, just a little bit farther" _she thought to herself as she flew over the lake

"I...can't…" she cried as she fell in the water

**End Flashback**

"Finally, hopefully I can still eat." Smiled Musa as she opened the door to the dinning hall


	19. Tellin' Them

As Musa walked into the dinning hall she looked for her friends and there they were all sitting by their boyfriends with an empty seat by Riven.

"Hey Musa, so what did Ms. D want?" asked Bloom drinking her orange juice

"Just ta tell me I'll be in her class." She sighed as she sat next to Riven

"It took her over an hour to tell you that?" asked Tecna confused

"I never told any of you about my mission the other day, did I?" she sighed looking at her lap

"No, why?" asked everyone

"Well it's a really long story, but to keep it short I went to the jungle realm, had to do some stupid tests, found the stone, got a attacked by some guy, grabbed the stone, it disappeared and then I fell in the lake." She sighed looking at her friends

"You went to the jungle realm!" yelled Tecna

"It's inhabitable, dangerous and not to mention everyone who's ever been their have never come back!" she cried in shock

"Ya, I know Ms. D sent me bec"

"MS. D!" cried everyone

"Ya, she said she promised my mother she would se"

"YOUR MOTHER WANTED YOU TO GO THERE!" yelled everyone again in shock

"Yes, Ms. D said my mom did it too and passed." She sighed

"Did you pass?" asked Bloom worriedly looking at Musa's sad face

"Ya, I passed" she shrugged looking at her friends

"So why are you soo sad?" asked Layla

"Because when I was told you were died, I didn't keep my cool and apparently that was one of my tests." She sighed looking at Riven

Everyone sat their in shock at what Musa had to go through all by herself

"Hey, but out of the whole stupid thing I got my powers upgraded." She smirked

"You did!" cried the girls stunned

"Yep that's why she's my teacher; she's going to show me how to use them." She smiled

"Hey Musa, do you think your new powers have anything to do with you being so good at sword fighting?" asked Timmy

"That sounds logical." Wondered Tecna as she placed her hand on her chin

"Maybe." She shrugged as she took a piece of toast from Riven's plate

"Hey!" glared Riven playfully

"What?" she giggled as she took a bit of it and laid her hand on his thigh

"Nothing." He smirked as he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him


	20. Her little Baby

"Hey Muse, can I talk to you alone for a sec?" asked Riven laying down his fork

"Ya, sure." She shrugged getting up and walking out of the dinning hall

"Come with me." He whispered as they walked into a class room

"So what"

Before she could finish he grabbed her and pressed her against a wall kissing her passionately

"Wow, what was that for?" she giggled as he reluctantly let her breathe

"Nothing, just making sure we're still on for our date tonight." He smirked as he started to kiss her neck

"Of course we are." She whispered in his ear

"Good, cause it would break my heart." He said in between kisses as he traced her lower back

"Ah, I wouldn't want my poor little _baby_ to be heart broken." She whispered as he tightened his grasp

"How about you skip class?" he smirked looking into her eyes

"Riven." She sighed glaring at him

"Fine, later." He sighed as he gave her one last kiss on her neck as they left the class room they were in

"See ya." She smiled walking the opposite direction

"Ya, see ya." He waved as he walked out to the stables to meat the guys

**Ms D's Class**

"Have a good breakfast Musa?" asked Ms. D as Musa walked in

"Ya, I did." She smiled shutting the door

"Good, now let me tell you about your new abilities." She smiled as Musa sat down

**The Stables**

"Hey bro, where did you and Musa go?" asked Sky looking at Riven as he walked in a little grumpier than usual

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to her." He shrugged apparently annoyed with the question

"For fifteen minutes?" questioned Brandon as he gave Riven one of those dude I know you're lying

"What?" he asked glaring at Brandon

"Nothing." He shrugged as he continued to brush the green dragon beside him


	21. Headache

"There, we're all done for today." Smiled Ms. D

"Good." Yawned Musa tiredly

"You better get some rest, tomorrow we really start working we your powers." Smiled Ms. D

"Ya, of course." Smiled Musa in disbelief

"Bye Princess." smiled Ms. D

"Ya, see ya." She yawned walking out of Ms. D's class

"What time is it?" she asked herself as she walked through the halls

"Oh man, its 7:34 pm!" she cried running to her room

**Musa's Room**

"I have less than forty minutes before my date with Riven!" she cried going through her dresser

"Come on I know I have something to wear!" she cried

"Hey Muse, what's wrong?" smiled Stella as she walked in

"I have a date with Riven in thirty minutes and I can't find anything to wear." She sighed

"Well good thing I'm here darling." She smiled as she walked back to her room

"What are you?"

"Here." She smiled handing Musa a small black t-shirt that says princess in diamonds, hot pink skirt and knee high black boots.

"Thanks Stella, but are you sure?" smiled Musa taking the cloths

"Do you only have twenty minutes left?" smiled Stella looking at the clock

"Oh man, thanks again!" smiled Musa as she quickly ran into the shower

She hurried out of the shower and into her room where she started to change in a flash.

"Good, I'm dressed." She smiled as she looked at the clock

"I have five minutes left." She sighed as she looked at her wet hair

"I think I'll have it half up and half down." She shrugged taking a small thing of hair in her hand and putting it in a rubber band in the middle of the back of her head

"I'm out of here." She smiled waving to her friends as she left

She walked down the hall when her head started to hurt badly

"Whoa!" she cried grabbing her head as she started to feel dizzy

"It's probably nothing." She sighed removing her hand from her head

"What's probably nothing?"

"Huh!" she cried as she looked at Riven who was giving her this curious look

"Nothing." She smiled walking over to him

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned

"Of course, now let's go and have fun." She smiled

"_She's lying."_ He thought as he looked at her

"Please Rivey." She pouted

"Fine, but if your sure you're okay." He sighed looking at her

"Good, let's go." She smiled grabbing his hand as she dragged him out of Red Fountain


	22. Dancing

As they rode to Magix it took longer than usual because he still didn't believe she was alright. They finally made it to the club and started to get off.

"Why were you going soo slow?" she asked as she took the helmet off

"What are you talking about I was going the speed limit." He smirked taking his off

"That's what I'm saying, you never go the speed limit." She giggled

"What me, I always obey the speed limits." He smirked evilly as he put his arm around her waist

"Sure you do." She smiled sarcastically as she rolled her eyes

As they walked into the club the music blasted at them as they tried to walk threw the crowed.

"Come on I've had a really bad day of class, I want to have some fun." She smiled as she started dancing

"Well we could have stayed in." he smirked wrapping his arm around her lower back

"Ya, but I want to dance." She smirked

"As I said." He smirked pulling her close

"You are dirty." She giggled shaking her head

"What!" he smirked evilly shaking his head

After a few songs Riven was tired and reluctantly Musa and him sat down

"I'll be right back, I'm going to power my nose." She smirked getting off his lap

"How can you do that when you don't wear make-up?" he smirked

"Ha ha, I'll be right back." She winked walking into the bathroom

At Alfea the girls were still relaxing on the couches when the some one knocked on the door.

"I'll get." Sighed Bloom

"Oh hey Ms. D, what's up?" smiled Bloom

"I came to see if Musa was alright." She smiled

"Why?" she asked confused

"She didn't look all that great when she left my class, can I see her?" she smiled

"No, she's not here." She sighed

"What, where is she?" she growled

"Out with Riven." She sighed

"Where?" she growled shaking her head

"Probably dancing at BB's" she shrugged

"Thanks." She sighed as she left

Back at the club Riven had sat in the booth for almost fifteen minutes now.

"_Where is she?"_ he thought madly looking around the club for the millionth time

"I knew we shouldn't of come tonight." He sighed under his breathe

"Riven, where's Musa!" cried Ms. D as she stood next to him

"Huh, she went to the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago and I havenm't seen her since." He sighed getting up

"Why?" he asked in confusion

"I'll tell you when we find her." She sighed walking to the girls restroom

She walked in and admittedly she saw Musa laying on the ground unconscious

"Musa!" she cried as she ran to the young girl's body

Ms. D ran out of the bathroom to get riven, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the bathroom

"Musa, I knew we shouldn't of went out tonight." He growled as he clenched his fist

"Is she okay?" he growled

"She's burning up, her pulse is dropping and she's not moving!" she cried as Riven picked her up

"We have to get her back to Red Fountain now!" she cried as they ran out of the bathroom


	23. Emotions

Musa stood in the darkness not moving, she didn't know where she was or how she got here. All she knew was she had to find Riven. She looked all around her, but she didn't see him, she didn't see anyone or anything.

"What's wrong Princess, don't tell me you're afraid of the darkness?" smirked a voice

"Who are you!" she growled getting in a fighting stance

"Do you really think you can held your new powers?" smirked the voice

"Not even your mother could held them, where do you get the pathetic idea you can?" smirked the voice

"SHUT UP!" she growled as she covered her ears

"Why because it's the truth, you really should just give up before you regret it." Smirked the voice as it left

"_Is she gonna be okay?" asked a worried male voice _

"_I don't know her pulse is dropping." Sighed female voice_

"_What were her symptoms?" asked another female voice_

"_She had a headache and she was a little warm." Sighed the male_

"She has to be okay, I **need** her." Sighed the male

"Riven?" smiled Musa weakly

"Riven help me!" she cried weakly

"Please, I can't do this alone I **need** YOU!" she cried weakly at the top of her voice as she collapsed

In Ofelia's office Ms. D, Ofelia and Riven are around Musa's unconscious body

"What's happening!" yelled Riven surprised as Musa and himself started to glow

"_That's it Musa, let them go, don't hold back you emotions anymore."_ Thought Ms. D happily as she watched Musa glowing brighter

"Ofelia, come on they'll be okay." Whispered Ms. D as she headed for the door

"If you're sure." She sighed leaving

Suddenly Musa woke up

"Hey baby." he smiled as she looked at him

"Oh riven!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"I knew we should have"

"Ya, your right." She smiled looking at him

"Huh! Musa I think you need to lay down some more." He smiled shaking his head

"No you were right, I was just being stubborn." She smiled

"Thanks Muse, but what happened?" he sighed looking in to her eyes

"Well I went to freshen up, then I felt really dizzy and I tried to get to you but I collapsed." She sighed

"Well from now on if you're not well we're staying in." he smirked

"Okay." She smiled

"Are you sure nothing else happened?" he asked confused

"Why?" she smiled

"Because you're agreeing with me." He laughed

"Fine, then I won't agree with you." She giggled

"Good, that's why I love you soo much." He smirked

"So, how long have I been out?" she sighed

"About an hour or so." He shrugged

"You really scared the girls and Faragonda." He laughed

"A Riven, can I talk to Musa alone please?" smiled Ms. D walking in

"Ya, see ya." He smiled as he kissed Musa's head leaving

"As soon as Riven shut the door Ms. D glared at Musa


	24. An OLD Threat, New Victim

"Princess Musa, although I'm proud of you for over coming your emotions, I'm very disappointed that you left Red Fountain." She sighed

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anything was really wrong." She sighed

"I understand, in fact I was just like you when I was younger believe it or not." She smiled

"Really?" she smiled

"Yes, now what were you dreaming about?" she sighed sitting down on the chair Riven was sitting on

"I was in the darkness and there was this voice"

"What kind of voice?" she asked surprised

"It was a man's voice and it was kind of evil in a way." She sighed

"What did he say?" she asked worriedly

"He told me I won't be able to handle my powers and it was useless. Since my mother was never able to." She sighed

"Mmm….You should get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled sadly as she got up and left the office

Musa fell asleep

**In Saladin's Office**

Saladin, Ms. Faragonda, Griselda, Codatorta and Ms. D were talking about Musa

"Things are going faster than I expected." Sighed Ms. D

"Yes, how so?" asked Saladin

"Musa told me she heard a man's voice in her dream and he was telling her she won't be able to handle her new powers. Since her mother never did." She sighed

"What do you think we should do?" sighed Ms. Faragonda

"I don't know, if it's who I think it is. He'll be coming and soon." She sighed

"Who?" they asked

"Dominic." She sighed

"WHAT!" they yelled in horror

"Yes." She sighed

"But how!" cried Griselda

"I thought Marlin killed him years ago." Sighed Codatorta

"Yes, so did I. But he's the only one I can think of that knew Marlin had attempted to control those powers." She sighed

"I mean the only ones who knew were Ms. Faragonda, Saladin, my self and Dominic." She sighed

"We'll have to be on guard 24/7, if it is him he'll do what ever it takes to get those powers." Sighed Ms. Faragonda

"Since he hasn't been here at Red Fountain in almost twenty years he's not use to Red Fountain's upgrade." Sighed Saladin relieved

"Yes, but if memory serves he was an expert thief and he was one of your top trackers." Sighed Ms. Faragonda

"Yes, he was prodigy. Ever since he step into Red Fountain his freshmen year, beat the seniors every time he fought them." Sighed Codatorta

"He even beat you." Sighed Saladin

"Yes, he did." Smiled Codatorta remembering the good old days

"Weren't you to best friends?" asked Ms. Faragonda

"Yes, we're best friends since our freshmen year, until he tried to kill Marlin that is." Sighed Codatorta

"Why did he what to do that?" asked Griselda

"Because I thought him and Marlin were friends." Sighed Griselda in confusion

"Yes they were, that's why it was soo hard on her. Personally I think it's because he liked her, but she married Musa's father." Sighed Codatorta

"Either way, he'll be after her so we have to keep an eye on her." Sighed Saladin

"Should we tell Riven?" asked Ms. D

"Knowing that boy, he'll go looking for Dominic." Laughed Codatorta

"I think we should just tell him to watch her, just in case she collapses again." Sighed Griselda

"I hate to lie to my students, but you're right. I agree." Sighed Saladin

"So it's agreed then?" Sighed Ms. D everyone nodded their heads

"Who should tell him?" asked Ms. Faragonda

"I'll tell him tomorrow morning." Sighed Saladin

For those of you that don't know Marlin is Musa's mother, I read that on a site somewhere. I don't know how old Codatorta and Griselda are but in my story they're around 38 and so is Ms. D. I made a typing mistake, but I fixed it.


	25. Bad Boy

**The Next Morning in Saladin's Office**

"Yes sir?" yawned Riven as he walked in at 6:03am

"Ah yes Riven, I've been told you should watch Musa so if she collapses again she'll be safe." He sighed as he told his little fib

"Yes sir, no problem." He smiled

"Is that it?" he asked

"Yes, it is." He smiled as Riven left

Riven walked through the halls of Red Fountain he wanted to see how Musa was doing.

Background music **"Naked" by Avril Lavigne**

"Hey baby." He smiled as he walked into the nurse's office

"Hey." She smiled as she sat up

_**I wake up in the morning **_

**_Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes_**

"How ya feel?" he smiled as he kissed her forehead

"I'm great." She smiled

_**But then you came around me **_

**_The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust_**

"Tellin' the truth?" he asked as he eyed her

"Yes, I am." She smiled

**_Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right_**

"Well to make sure you don't tire yourself out again I'm going to have to be with you all the time." He smirked happily

"But you already are." She giggled

"Ya, but now we don't have to worry about being caught." He smirked evilly

**_I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin_**

"Maybe, if you're thinking what I think your thinking." She smirked

"What, I'm good." He smirked

"In more ways than one." She giggled

"I know." He replied arrogantly

"So is that all you came here for?" she asked

**_I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right_**

"No, what I want to is somethin' we can't do here." He whispered in her ear

"Bad boy." She cried as she playfully hit his arm as his quickly touched the inside of her thigh

"So I guess the old sayin' is true, good girls fall for bad boys?" he laughed as he left, she was shaking her head

**_I'm naked  
Oh oh yeahDoes it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah_**

"_What an arrogant, egotistic, pig."_ She thought madly

"But he's my arrogant, egotistic, pig." She smiled under her breath

**_I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through, baby_**

I know some of you are probably tired of me doing music, but I think its soo much fun. LOL


	26. Trusting Melody

That night at Red Fountain the guys and girls were eating in the dinning hall. With the exception of Musa who is still in the nurse's office. Riven's been watching over her all day and she's doing fine. He decided since she was asleep he could get something to eat. So he walked into the dinning hall and sat with his friends.

"How was class?" he laughed as the girls were a little bandaged up

"Brutal." pouted the girls

"I broke my nails!" cried Stella looking at her once beautiful France manicure

"Its okay cupcake." sighed Brandon trying to console his girlfriend

"So how's Musa?" asked Layla

"She's doing great, she'll be able to return to class tomorrow." he smiled

"Cool." smiled the girls

"I'm going to bed." yawned the girls as they got up

"Ya, we'll walk you ladies to her dorms." smiled Sky taking Bloom's hand

"Cupcake." smiled Brandon offering his arm

"Thank you snookums." she giggled as she took it

"_Seriously, those two have the most sickening pet names I've ever heard of." _thought Riven shaking his head as he headed to his dorm.

Riven walked into his dorm and shut the door as he started to change in to his magenta pajama pants. He got into bed when it started to storm outside. He didn't think anything of it, until he remembered Musa doesn't like thunder storms. He got out of bed and changed back into the same cloths he was wearing before. He quietly snuck out of his room and went into the nurse's office.

When he got in there everything was silent and dark. He carefully walked to the bed Musa was sleeping on and pulled up a chair, so he could be near her if she got scared. But when he did pull the chair near the bed he realized Musa was in her winx form as she tossed and turned roughly in her sleep.

"Musa wake" as soon as he touched her he fall unconscious on the ground.

**In Musa's Mind**

Riven was in complete darkness, but he could hear voices. The sweet beautiful voice of his love and an evil muscular male voice. Since it was pitch black he couldn't see which way to go so he stood and listened to where the voices were.

"_GET OUT OF MY MIND!" _ordered Musa

"_Not until you give me what belongs to me." _smirked the male's voice

"That way." growled Riven as he went straight.

When finally he saw some light and in the light he saw Musa in her winx form fighting a big muscular guy with black eyes and long white hair. The guy ran to Musa and pressed her against the wall and started to strangle her. When Riven came and tackled the guy to the guy. Musa fall to the ground gasping for air and rubbing her neck. While Riven was punching the living day lights out of the guy. The guy kicked Riven hard in the side and got up.

"Leave him...alone." growled Musa getting in front of Riven

"What's wrong princess can't your little boyfriend fight for himself?" smirked the man

"SHUT UP DOMINIC!" she growled as she tried to stand

"Oh please princess call me Darcon." he winked

"Wait Darcon? That's who your father thought took you before." growled Riven getting up and holding his side

"Whatever." she smirked determined not to let some creep like him take her down

"Musa." whispered Riven

"Huh?" she asked as she turned her head a bit

"Lets beat him together." he smiled as he wrapped his right arm around her stomach and took her left hand with his.

"Okay." she nodded happily as she as she got charged up. Suddenly her winx form changed into a red mini dress with long sleeves hanging off her shoulders and open toed high heels. Her hair grew (except her bangs) and it was as long as Stella's, but it was still in her high pig tails.

"TRUSTING MELODY!" she cried as a reddish pink blast came from her and Riven's hands. As soon as it hit Darcon he was destroyed.

"Thanks Riven." she smiled weakly

"No problem." he smiled as he kissed her forehead sweetly

**Out of Musa's head**

The next morning Red Fountain's nurse found Riven collapsed in a chair holding Musa's hand. She tired to take him away from her, but his hand wouldn't let go of hers. So she just put them in the same bed. She told Saladin and he called Faragonda, they are both in here discussing what they think happened. When Musa and Riven finally woke up.

"What happened?" asked Musa getting up

"We'd like to ask you that." replied Ms. Faragonda

"Well last night I was worried about Musa so I came and she was in her winx form tossing and turning."

"And when I touched her, I was in this dark place and there was this guy Dominic or Darcon as he wanted to be called."

"Then I told Musa I won't leave her, her winx form changed and she used a new attack, that destroyed him." smiled Riven

"Riven you dreamed that too?" asked Musa

"I'm afraid it was no dream, when Riven touched you he went into your mind." answered Saladin

"So Dominic is still alive?" cried Musa

"No, the power he used to get in your mind made it that if anyone got hurt or died, that would happen in the real world." smiled Ms. Faragonda

"I'm very impressed with you two, it takes a lot of love and trust for one another for Musa's new power to work." smiled Ms. D as she walked in

"So why couldn't my mother control it?" asked Musa sadly

"She attempted that, before she met your father." she smiled


	27. Returning to Alfea

The winter breezes are getting colder and colder. The new snow on the ground is soft and cold from last night's little storm. The girls are all wearing pants, boots and little sweaters as they get ready to go back to Alfea soon. Its been almost four months since they came to stay at Red Fountain and now they have to go back to Alfea. They're all pretty sad that they'll no longer be around the Red Fountain boys 24/7, but they were informed that they'll be a winter dance tomorrow night, so that makes up for going back to Alfea. Bloom and the girls have all of their stuff packed in their suitcases and they're outside waiting for Ms. Faragonda to say its okay to go.

"Where's Musa?" asked Bloom noticing one of her friends missing from the group. She wearing a pinkish purplish sweater and dark blue pants with black boots

"With _Riven _of course." giggled Stella wearing long sleeve purple midriff top, leopard scarf, pink skirt and purple furry boots

"She'll probably be awhile." smiled Layla knowing full well what Riven was planning. She's wearing a purple and light green midriff sweater and dark pants and her brown boots.

"Well I hope not too long, Ms. Faragonda should be here in fifteen minutes." stated Tecna wearing a green sweater jacket with a pink shirt, pink pants and green shoes.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure she'll be here in time." smiled Flora sweetly as she wears her green hat, pink scarf, dark blue tank top, long green skirt and blue boots.

"Besides girls, tomorrow is Christmas eve on Earth." giggled Bloom happily

"Oh ya, you're going back for awhile." sighed Stella sadly

"What's wrong Stella?" asked Bloom

"My parents." she replied angrily

"What's happening now?" asked Layla annoyed

"They both want me to go and visit them and if I go to one the other will be sad." she stated sadly

"Well, why don't you come to Earth?" smiled Bloom as the idea popped into her head

"Not just me, but how about all of us?" smirked Stella

"Can't, I have to go home." sighed Layla gloomy

"Ya, me too." agreed Tecna

"What about you Flor?" questioned Bloom worriedly

"I'm in." she replied cheerfully

"Good and when Musa comes will ask her." nodded Stella

**The Lake Fortresses of Light**

The huge lake is frozen solid as the pixie animals walk or skate on it. The trees around the lake are bare and snow covered. The sky is filled with gray clouds threatening to snow again tonight. Suddenly a loud roaring of leva bike sounded as someone rode up near the lake. The two riders came to a stop, one is a muscular guy wearing a black leather jacket, dark blue pants and black tennis shoes. While his passenger is wearing a brown leopard scarf, a red jacket that goes to her butt, black pants and red boots.

"So can I open my eyes yet?" begged Musa holding her freezing hands over her closed eyes

"Not yet." laughed Riven as he got off his bike.

"Why not, my hands are freezing?" she whined as it was soo cold you could see her breath

"You know patience is"

"Ya I know, but I'm cold." she shivered

"Okay, open them." he smiled as she removed her hands from her face freezing white face

"What?" she asked confused as she looked around

"This." he smirked as he skated on the frozen lake

"Riven I thought you told me you couldn't skate?" she asked while eyeing him

"I couldn't." he shrugged skating back to her

"So why did you learn?" she smirked putting on her red skates Riven had brought for her

"I learned because you like to skate and I figured, why not." he laughed as she skated to him

"That's soo sweet, Riven. You're the best boyfriend ever." she giggled as she kissed his lips

"You know it." he said proudly as he wrapped his right arm around her waist and started skating around the lake.

"Mmm, watermelon." he smirked licking his lips

"Ya, your fav." she said giggling at him

"Well fav if you wear it, but my fav thing is you." smirked evilly

"Ya, I kinda figured that." she smiled shaking her head remembering the other night

After a while it was time to go so they wouldn't be late for Musa to go back to Alfea. So they skated back to his bike and took their skates off.

"Ya know Riven, since the girls are going back to Alfea, Ms. D is leaving." she sighed sitting behind Riven on his bike

"Ya I know, Saladin said she could stay, but she says her job is done now that you have complete control of your new powers. There's no need for her anymore." he shrugged started up the bike

"Oh." she whispered sadly

"You were really starting to like her weren't you?" he smiled looking back her his girl

"Ya, she told me a lot about my mom and in a way...she was like my mom." she smiled sadly

"Well I'm sure you can still say goodbye, she probably hasn't left RF yet." he reassured her as they rode back to Red Fountain


	28. Too late

The two rode swiftly to Red Fountain, but carefully so not to slip on the ice covered ground. Finally they were at Red Fountain and Riven parked his bike. When the girls came running to them.

"Come on Musa, we're leaving!" yelled Layla

"I am, let me just go and talk to Ms. D first." she said while running into the school

"Why?" asked Stella looking at her friend's boyfriend

"To say goodbye, why else." he shrugged

"Oh, why?" she asked again

"Tell me again why Brandon's with you?" asked Riven annoyed

"Riven!" yelled the girls minus Stella

"What, it was just a question." he laughed

"Well here's a question, why is Musa with you?" she growled

"Mmm, maybe because I because I can get here to call my name in less than twenty seconds." he smirked proudly as the girls scowled at him

"Wait, you two have...you know, OMG!" cried Flora and the girls minus Bloom and Stella

"Well so can Brandon!" yelled Stella

"Sky too!" yelled Bloom

"Bloom! Stella!" cried the girls as Riven laughed his head off. Suddenly Musa walked out of Red Fountain and away from her friends.

"Musa!" called Riven as him and the girls ran after her

"Muse, what's wrong?" he asked concerned

"Nothing." she mumbled whipping her tears away

"Than why are you crying princess?" he questioned lifting her head up with his hand gently

"She's gone, they don't know where she is and I'll never see her again." she cried wrapping her arms around his waist

"Sssh, it'll be okay." he sighed trying to be a good boyfriend and comfort her

"..."

"_Man, I should get Brandon to teach me how to comfort Musa. Did I just think that? Ah damn it, oh well she's worth it, hot, funny and a great ass." _He laughed at his last comment

"Thanks Riv." she sniffed letting go

"Hold on, maybe I like this position." he smirked pulling her back

"I have ta go." she giggled looking up at him

"Why when I can drive you there." he stated whispered huskily in her ear

"Sounds fun, but maybe a rain check?" she smiled

"Fine, but"

"But what?" she questioned

"This." he smirked kissing her

"MUSA!" yelled the girls

"See ya, love ya, gotta go." she smiled running away

"Bye my princess." he laughed watching run to her classmates and disappearing to Alfea

**FIN**


End file.
